Thought it was Over
by Charmingkisses
Summary: Isabella is the Queen and everyone knows it, but when her ex best friend comes back everything comes crashing down.


The story isnt finished yet. This is only half of it. Let me know if you guys think i should finish it.

Ever Wondered What Life of the Rich and Famous is really like? Well I'm going to tell you because luckily for me I'm one of those people. I'm not talking about Bill Gates, Oprah, Models, actors, or Protégés like Mozart. I'm talking about those born into this lifestyle - the ones who get what their little heart desires and take it for granted.

Welcome to New York City, Where my friends and I live and go to school and Party and play. We all have Pent houses with our own Bedrooms, Phone lines and Bathrooms. We have unlimited access to everything from a black card to Alcohol. Our Parents are never home which means Parties. We're Intelligent, have Good looks, We're a class act but are Very Bitchy. We walk around like our shit don't stink but you can't smell it anyway because the maid gets paid hourly to spray Air Freshener.

It's a Fabulous life but some people can't handle this lifestyle.

**SIGHTINGS **

**I **with her mother buying shoes at Bloomingdales**. M **drinking in central park ( What else is new) **. C **with** R **getting their workout on**. J **at the coach store at Woodbury commons **. **And a Stranger, a short ,beautiful brunette coming off the coach bus from Port Authority on 42nd street with a limo waiting for her. Looks like she's about seventeen or eighteen. I wonder who the hell she is? Wait Could it be **E**? The girl **I **ran out of town.?

**The Girl who got ran out of town two years ago is back for more**

Yes my suspicion is right, it is **E **back from that Public High School upstate . Nothing has changed about her she still looks the same. Except for the fact that she cut her hair and died it. **E** 's wardrobe changed drastically instead of wearing Fendi and Prada she's wearing Hollister and Acrombie and finch. Wow I guess skipping town she was "Trying" to change everything about her. Poor **E** don't you know you can try to change but that's just the top layer we all know who you are inside. This going to be a interesting year even though summer is over but things are still heating up.

Love,

Drama Lover

"My Vacation was Horrible my mom paid no attention to me at all, she has a new boyfriend and everything is about him" Isabella Couture telling her two best friends at Mother Cabrini High school and classmates Melanie Howard and Monica Brown." My mom was seriously cooking, doing laundry and ironing. "I didn't know she could use a stove nor know how to use an ironing board at that." So what did you do all summer Isabella, asked Melanie. Isabella pushing her hair back, placing her headband on her head. I did nothing but shop and watch Jersey Shore. I watched jersey shore so much every time I went to the beach I was calling someone a Guido or guidette it was Bad". School starts tomorrow and I don't know what to wear said Monica.

Who The Hell Cares about that said Isabella just go look in your rinky dink closet and find something. Now like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Monica said Isabella. I thought that man and my mom was just a summer fling turns out he's staying at my House, I need to think of a break up plan cause he can not Stay. This morning I get up to get some orange juice and he's in the kitchen with his robe on saying "Good morning Izzy". I was so disgusted because James Rose is hideous Short, Bold headed, thinks he's funny when he really isn't. He told this corny joke to me this morning it was Stupid. Well what did he say said Melanie. He said " A lady walks into a building and says to the clerk, I would like a cheeseburger, a drink, and fries." The clerk says this is a library. Then the lady whispers sorry I would like a cheeseburger, a drink and fries. My mom thought that was hilarious when its not. Melanie and Monica laugh, Oh C'mon Isabella it was pretty funny. **No it Was Not!**

Hey look says Melanie its Janie. Isabella how are you said Janie. Wonderful Janie, you know this is my area why are you here? Come to beg and get you title back? Don't flatter yourself and I see things haven't changed since the last time I've saw you but no worries I'm not here to chat or beg for anything. I have wonderful news Erica is back. **WHAT**! Says Isabella. **Erica Smith**? Yes Bella that's the only Erica in town rumor has it that she was scene on 42nd street waiting for her limo, but I just came to say have fun being queen for now cause tomorrow no one will even remember who or what you were. Bye Isabella says Janie. It's just a rumor Janie, rumors aren't a hundred percent true says Isabella. If its coming from Drama girl herself then its true go to the website if you don't believe it.. Isabella checks Phone…

**SPOTTED**

**E **with **C** drinking strawberry smoothies at Smoothie King reminiscing about old times isn't that adorable. I wonder what **I** is going to do when she finds out about this. This just keeps getting better as the day goes on.

This Can not be Possible! Chad is suppose to be here with me not the **Enemy.** Uh gosh. Only one thing to do says Isabella. What's that? says Melanie and Monica. I have to call Michael. Isabella takes out phone dials Mike's number.

Conversation:

Mike: Isabella Couture just the person I wanted to talk to. What are you wearing? Ha-ha

Isabella: Shut up you disgusting slob of a man. Where is Chad?

Mike: He's with Erica, he saw her at olies ordering food and decided to take her out for smoothies.

Isabella: Thanks mike that will be all.

Mike: Wait

Isabella: What?

Mike: Seriously What are you wearing?

Isabella hangs up. Dam that Chadstered. He's with that Bitch.


End file.
